Five times Vala threw a party
by obsessed-psyco
Summary: Written for sg1 five things at LJ. Feedbakc is love!


Five times Vala threw a party

1. Birthdays weren't foreign to Vala. The idea of a party for one, however, was. She had never had the time, or the people, with which to throw a birthday party. Therefore, when it came to Daniel's birthday, Vala decided to throw a party. 

She managed to round up most of his friends from the SGC and was even allowed to invite a couple of his friends from the archaeology world. Not that he had many friends outside the SGC and the ones he did have already had security clearance for the Stargate.

Daniel had no idea what was going on when he was lead to the commissary in the late afternoon until he opened the door to find everyone he cared about there on the other side, jumping up and shouting; "Surprise!" Turning to Vala, he gave her a questioning look and she just smiled, proud that she had pulled off her first birthday party and had managed to keep it a surprise.

2. When Mitchell began to make a big deal out of his "200th trip through the 'gate", Vala wanted to make it as big as he wanted it to be. She had managed to persuade Walter, Siler and Sam all to go along with the 'gate being broken scenario and make it look real. She even managed to persuade General Landry to let them go ahead with it.

The other SG teams helped to set everything up on the other planet and all Vala had then had to do was keep Mitchell occupied enough to give everyone else time to set up. That turned out not to be a problem as General O'Neill had already agreed that the strange little screenwriter, Marty, could have SG-1's attention to help him with his script.

She was especially proud that she had managed to get said General O'Neill to come along to the big event itself. And when everyone stepped through the 'gate, she knew all the secrecy and hassle had been worth it.

3. When Sam told Vala that she was going to get married, Vala knew that it would fall to her to throw the bridal shower. Sam immediately confirmed this by asking her to be the maid of honour. Vala was so excited that not only did she plan the hen night, she also helped plan the wedding and the reception.

Sam was more than happy for the help since no-one had great amounts of time, what with them being part of the SGC and all. When the big day arrived, Sam had no idea what the wedding reception was going to be like. She had allowed Vala to plan that as well. Vala was very good at parties by now and she really enjoyed throwing them so Sam saw no problem in letting her do this one too.

The entire day was a huge success and everyone kept congratulating Vala on her accomplishment.

Right before she left, Sam found Vala. "This was the best party ever. Thank you so much!"

Vala just smiled.

4. The next time Vala had to throw a party was when Sam then announced that she was going to have a baby. It was a natural next step after her marriage and, Vala being her best friend, threw a surprise baby shower for her at the mountain.

Everyone chipped in with helping bring food and decorating the commissary so that when Sam came in looking for her daily fix of blue jello, everyone was waiting for her.

The smile on Sam's face showed Vala that, once again, she had done a good job. It had started to dawn on Vala over the years that, by throwing a party for someone, it made her feel good. And not because her party was successful and people were telling her how good she was at throwing them, but because it made the person the party was for happy and that made Vala feel useful and needed and happy.

This baby shower was the occasion that made Vala fully realise how important that was. And Sam was extremely happy, therefore Vala felt happy too.

5. Vala was so used to throwing parties for people who were her friends by now, but when she had to throw a party for a member of her own family, she discovered how daunting it could be.

Her daughter was turning one and so Vala decided to throw a party. She found, however, that she needed everything to go exactly as planned. Before, if something had gone slightly off track, Vala had been ok and adapted the situation. Now it was completely different. If this didn't go exactly to plan, she had a feeling that everything would be ruined.

It turned out, however, that she had nothing to worry about. The party went exactly to plan and everyone had a great time. She had never felt so pleased and accomplished in her life than she did the moment her daughter blew out the candles and everyone cheered. She felt that this was exactly what she wanted her life to be like, and she had a feeling it would be.


End file.
